gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mallorie Bardas
Puerto Rican |family = Roman Bellic (Husband) Niko Bellic (Cousin-in-law) Unnamed Cousin Unnamed child |vehicles = |voice = Elena Hurst |status = Alive |affiliations = Vlad Glebov (Formerly) Elizabeta Torres Manny Escuela Michelle (Formerly) |lifeinvader = Mallorie Bardas }} Mallorie Bardas-Bellic is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto IV. She is the girlfriend and, eventually, fiancée and wife of Roman Bellic. Biography Life up to 2008 Mallorie was born in Puerto Rico, later moving to South Bohan, Liberty City. She occasionally works as a dancer for Manny Escuela in South Bohan, as well as an employee for Roman at his taxi depot in Hove Beach. Mallorie has been arrested on two occasions: in 1998 for joyriding and in 2002 for being in possession of a controlled substance (marijuana). 2008 In 2008 (the setting of Grand Theft Auto IV), Roman's cousin Niko discovers that she is having an affair with Vladimir Glebov, but only because Vlad promised to settle Roman's debts if she had sex with him. Although Niko warns Vlad multiple times to stay away from her, Vlad blows off the threats. Eventually Roman sees Vlad's car parked outside of Mallorie's place and puts two and two together. Roman goes to Niko for support, but when Niko reveals that he had suspicions of the affair, it only makes Roman feel more upset and betrayed. Feeling bad about not informing Roman or doing more to stop the affair, Niko decides that it's time to deal with Vlad once and for all, and the cousins head to the Comrades Bar to put a final end to both Vlad and the affair. Although at the time Roman seems to want a peaceful solution to the problem and calls Niko a "hot headed chump" after he puts a bullet in Vlad's eye; later in the game he tells Mallorie that it was him, not Niko, that killed Vlad in a jealous fit of rage, and that Niko helped him dispose of the body. When Mallorie tells Niko this, he plays along and supports Roman's claim, and tells her that Roman is an "old school romantic". Later in the game, after Dimitri Rascalov has Roman's taxi depot and apartment destroyed, Mallorie's cousin allows Roman and Niko to stay at their flat in South Bohan. Mallorie introduces Niko to Manny Escuela and Elizabeta Torres. Later, Mallorie calls Niko to tell him that Roman was kidnapped, and Niko manages to rescue him. At the end of the game, she marries Roman at a church in Suffolk and reveals that she is pregnant. Ending of GTA IV Deal= During the Deal ending, Mallorie is left a widow (Roman was shot and killed while Niko disarmed and killed an assassin who inadvertently killed Roman while in a struggle with Niko) and tells Niko that the child will struggle without a father. Niko promises that her son "will never have to worry about anything." |-| Revenge= In the Revenge ending of the game, Roman tells Niko that if they have a daughter, they will name her Kate, after the late Kate McReary (who was accidentally gunned down during their wedding by Jimmy Pegorino). LCPD Database record |} Mission Appearances ;GTA IV * It's Your Call * Three's a Crowd * Easy Fare * Roman's Sorrow * Escuela of the Streets * Street Sweeper (Post-mission phone call) * Luck of the Irish * The Snow Storm (Post-mission phone call) * Have a Heart (Post-mission phone call) * Hostile Negotiation (Voice/Boss) * Weekend at Florian's (Post-mission phone call) * Mr and Mrs Bellic * A Revenger's Tragedy (Post-mission phone call; Deal) Gallery MallorieBardas-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Mallorie Bardas. Mr-and-mrs-bellic.jpg|Mallorie and Roman's wedding. Trivia * In the Broker Safehouse, there is a picture of a much younger looking Mallorie next to the bed, in a picture frame. * Mallorie is known to smoke marijuana. She has a record of the substance, and there is a bong in the South Bohan Safehouse. It is not known if the bong is hers, however, as the apartment belongs to Mallorie's cousin. * The only time where she appears outside of cutscenes is in the mission Three's a Crowd. * She speaks with a unique accent that blends the stereotypical New York accent with a Spanish accent. The Spanish accent makes sense due to her Puerto Rican heritage, and the New York accent due to her upbringing in South Bohan, likely the poorest area in Liberty City (the New York accent is declining in use amongst middle and upper class individuals, although it has not been declining amongst the lower class as much). ** Interestingly, her New York accent shares similarities with a stereotypical Brooklyn (Broker) accent rather than her home borough of the Bronx (Bohan). Navigation de:Mallorie Bardas es:Mallorie Bardas fr:Mallorie Bardas hu:Mallorie Bardas nl:Mallorie Bardas pl:Mallorie Bardas pt:Mallorie Bardas ru:Мэллори Бардас sv:Mallorie Bardas Bardas, Mallorie Bardas, Mallorie Category:Mission givers